The construction of a free-standing wall from masonry blocks using known techniques is time consuming and requires the expensive skills of a mason. Typically, such walls require frequent vertically extending reinforcing bars anchored in a concrete footer extending the length of the wall and horizontal reinforcing bars extending through selected courses of the wall. The vertical reinforcing bars are typically extended upward through voids in the masonry blocks. The voids surrounding the vertical and horizontal reinforcing bars typically are filled with grout to connect the reinforcing bars to the blocks in the wall.
The expense of conventional materials and the time required for building these structures using conventional methods limit the use of these otherwise durable masonry block systems. Unlike wood fences, masonry block wall systems resist weathering and provide a permanent structure that requires little, if any, maintenance. Block walls also provide excellent security, privacy, and/or sound suppression. However, block walls require structural integrity to withstand wind or other exterior forces. The fulfillment of these structural requirements is thought to necessitate the use of current building materials and techniques. Elimination of skill intensive building techniques and materials requiring special skill, and streamlining the process for building free-standing block walls would result in substantial savings in time, labor costs, and material costs for building such walls.